Three Times The Trouble pt 2
by Autmn and Winter
Summary: After the arival of her sisters, Faith must figure out where her place is in this new family.


Title: Three Times the Trouble pt2   
Author: Autumn and Winter   
E-Mail: nimue_2@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: The only characters that are ours are Hope and Trinity Williams, Vivian and Matt   
Summary: As the sisters begin to get used to the new situation, problems arise that cause one of them to leave.  
Feedback: We'd love to hear what you think of our story whether it's good or bad. Please be sure to e-mail us and let us know at Nimue_2@hotmail.com   
Note: telepathy is indicated by : :   
  
Angel walked down the stairs to his basement suite. Faith was sitting at the kitchen table, the dazed look still on her face.   
"Faith," he said, "are you okay?" She looked over at him and then shrugged.   
"I don't know," she said, "I always wished I'd had a sister or a brother, but I didn't. God, when I was little, I always wished that I had a sister, I even used to think that maybe somewhere out there, there was a sister, or even a brother living with some relative that mom had never told me about. I even used to prey, as stupid as that sounds, that mom would find another guy and have another baby…Now what I wished for has happened…I find out I have not one, but two sisters…my triplets even…and I don't know *how* I feel." She diverted her eyes and glanced around, "It's funny," she continued, "I'm happy, but I'm afraid too…"   
"Afraid of what?" asked Angel entering the kitchen and sitting across from her at the table. Faith let out a bitter laugh.   
"What if they're like me…or like I was, evil, dark, vengeful, murderous…"   
"They didn't see that way to me," said Angel, "Just a little… high strung maybe…" Faith shrugged and then continued.   
"Worse, what if we are nothing alike. They came from money, Angel…They grew up in the lap of luxury…I'm basically white trash…The chances of us understanding each other, of even being able to stand each other for even a day is -"   
"More likely than you think,"said Angel reassuringly. She looked at him again, this time questioningly, but said nothing in reply, "Now, we have more important things to talk about. Like what you're going to do…and whether or not you go back to prison.   
  
*******   
  
Hope and Trinity sat in Matt's apartment sitting room.   
"You two are a mess," Matt said placing a pair of mugs on the coffee table, "what happened?"   
"We met up with some less than friendly individuals," stated Hope before taking a huge gulp of her still piping tea.   
"Demons?" he asked. The two women both nodded.   
"We found ourselves running for our lives in 180 and some dollar shoes, which as you can see we lost, ran head long into our long lost twin, got caught out in the pouring rain, battled and killed the demons and then got interrogated by some Vampire investigator..." said Trinity after swallowing some of her own tea, "so us looking less than elegant should be expected."   
"So this guy…He investigates Vampires?" asked Matt   
"No,"said Hope, "he *is* one…You wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol, advil or aspirin around would you?" she then asked pressing her fingers to her forehead.   
"You did it again," said Trinity, stating it rather than asking it, "you used too much of your energy on thought forming…When are you going to learn? Seems those self defence classes were a waste of money." Matt handed a bottle of extra strength Tylenol to hope and she downed two chasing them with a gulp of tea.   
"It got the job done didn't it? Tell you what, the day it doesn't get the job done or I die from it is the day you can give me a hard time…okay?"   
"If it doesn't work and you die, I'll kill you," replied Trinity, and then as an afterthought added, "because, you know, I do need you for some things."   
"Nice to know you care," answered Hope sarcastically, "But yeah," she suddenly continued, surprising her sister, "I have to learn when I'm at my limit. It sucks feeling this shitty afterward…" Trinity looked a bit stunned at her sister's confession and then smiled softly. She kept forgetting that 99.9% of the time Hope *did* know what she was doing and that she didn't waste her energy needlessly.   
"What about your sister?" Matt suddenly asked, "I saw something on the news about her. Isn't she some wanted felon who broke out of prison?" Hope shook her head.   
"No, the demons kidnapped her…" Matt nodded taking what Hope had said in,   
"Are you guys okay?…I mean, about the fact that you have another sister…" Trinity shrugged.   
"I think we're still in a state of shock," she said.   
"I worry though," said Hope, "She's dangerous, no doubt about it…and just because we're her sisters doesn't mean she won't hurt us. If she got it in her mind she could even make an attempt on Aunt Vee."   
"Which would of course totally and utterly fail," reassured Trinity. Hope smiled to herself. Trinity was right. Vivian was an adept…She'd even heard someone hint that she was a master-adept. Even if Faith was a Slayer, she'd have a miniscule chance of taking Vivian, if that.   
"Matt," said Trinity suddenly, "I don't mean to be presumptuous, but would it be all right if we stayed here tonight? My car's not too far from here, but I'd rather wait until it's light out before going and getting it…   
"Of course," said Matt, "It's nota very big apartment, but I'll find room, and failing that, I'll make it." Hope and Trinity smiled.   
"Thank you," the two said in unison.   
  
*******   
  
"So, what do you think?" Angel asked Faith. The brunette Slayer sighed.   
" I really don't wanna go back there, but…"   
"But?"   
"But, It's where I belong, right? I mean, I *hurt* people, I'm a murderer…Jail is where people like me go…" Angel studied Faith a moment.   
"Sometimes people like you don't need prison to be punished," he said. She looked up at him.   
"Won't the cops be a problem?" she asked.   
"Probably, but at the moment they don't know you're here…and those who think you escaped, probably believe you're long gone…"   
"I guess…" Faith looked thoughtful, "What about B?" she suddenly asked, "She won't be happy about this when she finds out…" Angel let a faint smile play across his features.   
"You let *me* worry about that, all right? She's my problem. I'll deal with her…"   
"Okay," agreed Faith, "but could you give me some time to really make my choice…I mean…I don't wanna go back, but I feel it's kinda where I belong…" Angel nodded.   
"All right," he said.   
  
*******   
  
Matt stopped his car in the supermarket parking lot, a short walk away from Trinity's car. The twins hopped out.   
"Thanks, Matt," smiled Hope.   
"No problem," he replied, then looked at Trinity…Hope also glanced over at her sister, a knowing look in her dark Jade eyes.   
"What?" demanded Trinity. Hope smiled mischievously.   
"Oh, nothing," she said, "I'm just going to go over hear now… Leave the two of you alone…" Hope then turned away and headed off toward Trinity's car.   
"Huh…" muttered Trinity thoughtfully, staring after her sister.   
"So, what was that about?" asked Matt catching Trinity's attention once again. Trinity ran nervous fingers through her dark hair.   
"Well…um…you know her…I think she's playing match maker again…" Matt smiled slightly.   
"Is it working?" he asked. Trinity grinned at him.   
"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, "Tell you what, I'll get back to you on that." Matt smiled wider and pulled her into a quick embrace.   
"I'll talk to ya later," he said into her ear. Trinity pulled away.   
"Okay,"she said and began to turn away toward her car.   
"Hey," Matt called after causing her to turn around, "could you get back to me on Hope's match making as soon as possible?" Trinity swatted him.   
"Behave yourself," she said, "I'll talk to ya soon…" With that said she looked over toward her car, "I should go join my sister before she gets it in her head to A) turn me into a cute little fuzzy bunny, or something to that effect, or B) cast some sort of love spell…" Matt laughed aloud.   
"Well, we definitely can't have that…that would just be too unpleasant…Gotta hate those love spells,"he said. Trinity chuckled.   
"Yeah they're torture…" she said, "That's Hope…my evil twin…"   
"I heard that!" Hope called. Trinity glanced over toward her sister.   
"Damn,"she muttered, a mischievous glint in her impossible dark-blue eyes, "Well, I think it's time for me to shut up and go…" Matt smiled.   
"Bye," he said.   
"See ya,' Trinity replied and turned away and headed for her car and sister, who was patiently waiting. Hope gave her sister a knowing smile as she approached.   
"Ooh…don't give me that look, you…" growled Trinity. Hope smiled wider.   
"What look?" Trinity shook her head.   
"Just get in the car," she snapped, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.   
"Here," Hope said, and Trinity stopped her car just outside the bakery. Hope hopped out.   
"I'll see you back at the hotel," she said.   
"Will do," replied Trinity and pulled away while Hope hurried to her car and hopped in. She started the engine and pulled away headed in the direction of the hotel. She took the time to think… Another sister…who'd of thought. But why hadn't their aunt bothered to tell them…It sure didn't seem like her…she'd always seemed so honest…At least when they actually saw her. The unfortunate thing about Vivian was that she owned a huge, wealthy company and she was a work-a-holic, so Hope and Trinity had often been left with other relatives; grandparents, uncles, or one of their other aunts…Vivian's sisters. And then there was Adella, their cousin, Vivian's spoiled, selfish daughter who thoroughly resented them for having the kind of power they did…She was a sorceress too, but at best she'd only ever reach master status…maybe high-master…Where as both Trinity and Hope possessed the potential to become high-adepts, the rarest and most powerful status a sorcerer could ever reach. Hope quickly shook herself and forced her mind back to the topic of Faith. She knew she couldn't just pretend the encounter had never happened…She and Trinity would have to meet up with her again…   
"I wonder how dear Aunt Vee is going to react when we tall her about our run in with Faith," Hope thought as she pulled into the hotel parking lot.   
"So, what are we going to do?" Trinity called to Hope from the sitting room of their penthouse.   
"About what?" Hope called back from the kitchenette. She was making mint tea for the two of them.   
"About Faith and also Aunt Vivian…" There was a silence for several moments as Hope thought things over.   
"I don't really know," she said, entering the sitting room with a tray, teapot, mugs, sugar, cream, and spoons on it. She set it on the table and flopped down into a chair, swinging her legs over one of the arms, "I was actually mulling that over on my way here…" She took a swallow of tea, "We should have gotten camomile tea…I find it helps me relax better than mint…" Trinity made a face.   
"Yeah, but at least mint tastes good," she said. Hope smiled and then put them back on topic.   
"Well, we're going to see Aunt Viv tonight. I guess she'll be the first person we talk to about all this…" Trinity nodded.   
"Yeah, and while we're at it we can ask our dear aunt why she never bothered to mention the fact that we had another sister," she said.   
  
*******   
  
Faith sat alone in Angel's suite. Angel had left her and gone back upstairs to work on something. She had considered watching TV, but had decided not to. She needed to just sit and think. The biggest thing on her mind were her two long lost sisters…What were their names…Hope and Trinity? Yeah that was it. They had seemed so different from her. Intelligent, witty, sophisticated despite their sharp tongues. Of course, she couldn't forget that, as she'd told Angel, they'd grown up with money. They probably had all they ever wanted and then some. School, nice clothes, cars…Who knew, maybe they'd even gone to *private* school, had tutors and all that shit. Faith snorted, there was no way that she and her sisters would get along, she was sure. Even so, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd see them again, or were they so self involved and into their own wealth filled lives to even giver her a second thought? She wouldn't be surprised if they'd forgotten about her almost as soon as they'd left the office.   
  
*******   
  
4:00pm, Hope and Trinity arrived at their Aunt Vivian's house. They headed up the front walk and rang he bell. They only had to wait a minute or so before Vivian answered the door. She clearly appeared surprised when she opened the door.   
"Good God," she said, "you two are early. I wasn't expecting to see you for a couple more hours." Hope and Trinity smiled.   
"Well, you know what they say, better safe than sorry," said Hope, "After all you didn't exactly specify a time for us to arrive." Vivian smiled.   
"Well, it's always good to see my girls…Come in." She held the door open for the twins and they entered her huge house.   
"Well," said Vivian, "how are you? What have you girls been up to? Trouble I bet…" Vivian chuckled softly.   
"We've been pretty good," said Trinity. Hope nodded.   
"Oh…good," said Vivian sounding a bit distracted as though she has something else on her mind. The three of them made their way into their aunt's drawing room to sit and talk. Vivian got them all drinks and then sat so that they could all catch up.   
"Now then," said Vivian pulling stands of dark hair away from her pale blue eyes, "tell me what have you two trouble makers been up to?"   
"Oh, you know…the usual," said Hope.   
"Ah, I see," Vivian replied with a smile, "dealing with demons and angry spirits…Not the normal teen past time I suppose." Trinity and Hope both shook their heads,   
"No, only witches, sorceresses and slayers and a few others are lucky enough to get to do that," said Trinity. For a moment, Vivian looked stricken.   
"Slayers?" she asked, looking almost nervously at the two of them.   
"Aunt Vivian," said Hope growing serious, "We know you've been hiding something from us."   
"Hiding…something?" asked Vivian with a weak smile, trying to look like she knew nothing of what they were talking about.   
"Yeah," said Trinity, "we ran into her last night trying to escape some demons…"   
"O-oh," stammered Vivian, looking torn between being flustered and relieved.   
"Aunt Vivian, why didn't you tell us we had another sister?" Vivian sighed and took a deep swallow of wine.   
"I was the decision of both myself and your mother," she explained, "You see, you've had your power since you were able to walk. As you both know, you have great potential and the fact that your powers began to manifest at so young an age proved it. Because the two of you were so young, you were unable to control it and your mother and I both feared that without being taught right away that your powers could go rogue and harm yourselves or others…"   
"S-so, that was when you decided to take us in?" asked Hope. Vivian nodded.   
"As your powers grew stronger, Jennifer, uh your mother grew more concerned and finally we talked and agreed that I'd take you two."   
"Well, what about Faith, why didn't she come with us?"   
"Well," said Vivian, "even though she knew she would have trouble supporting Faith alone on her low income, your mother wasn't ready to take my offer to let her stay with me. We agreed that the two of you should come and live with me, and even though I didn't feel comfortable separating the three of you, your mother didn't want to give all three of you up…She loved you very much, that's *why* she gave you up. She didn't want to watch you harm yourselves and others with your powers…And as for why you were never told about Faith and she wasn't told about you is because we knew that it would be too difficult for you. My home was in Vancouver and your mother's was in Boston, so it was too far away for regular visits. I'm sorry the two of us deceived you, but I hope you can understand *why* we did." Hope and Trinity exchanged glances and then smiled.   
"We understand,"said Trinity.   
"But it doesn't mean we have to like it." continued Hope. The twins *still* found it amazing, even after almost eighteen years how they could finish each other's thoughts even when they weren't using telepathy to communicate. Vivian sighed.   
"It wasn't really fair to you tree," she said, "but especially not to Faith. Your mother didn't exactly make a lot of money so Faith had a poorer life than you two -"   
"Isn't that a bit of an understatement, Aunt Vee?" said Trinity with a smile. Vivian didn't reply, but she smiled at her niece slightly.   
"I know Faith has gotten in to some trouble lately -"   
"You like to understate things a *lot* don't you, Aunt Viv?" said Hope.   
"Hush," said Vee, "I know that she's trying to change though, and prison isn't the best place for a rehabilitation, no matter what people say…so I want the two of you to get her off…"   
"How?" asked Hope.   
"You know,"said Trinity, "I do my hacking thing, you do your spell thing and hey presto, no more legal problems for our dear sister…"   
"Illegal stuff…" sighed Hope, "of course that's what it'd be. Why do I even bother to ask?"   
"Actually, technically, you won't be doing anything illegal, because there aren't any laws that cover magick and sorcery. You let me deal with the illegal stuff, okay." Hope chuckled.   
"Okay…it's your ass on the line anyway, so, yeah, that's fine with me…" she said.   
"Anyway," continued Trinity, "you know my philosophy…" she grinned, "It's only illegal if you get caught, and I am not going to get caught."   
"You two…" said Vivian and then glanced at her big grandfather clock…" and I should probably get dinner started…We'll discuss this a little more while we eat." The twins smiled as their aunt got up and headed for the kitchen.   
  
*******   
  
Angel sat in his office…brooding, only this time a little more than usual. He had Faith's supposed sisters on his mind. They were witches or sorceresses of some sort, he was sure. He still wasn't sure whether they could be trusted or not. They hadn't seemed like trouble to him, not in the dangerous sense anyway, but Wesley and Cordelia still had their doubts about them. They had definitely seemed to have more power than any witch he'd met before and he still had concerns that they could be compelled to use that power for darker purposes…He also wondered if they'd come back wanting to see their sister again. He knew Faith doubted they would. In her mind, wealthy, sophisticated young women like them probably cared more about their own hair appointments than their poor lower class relatives, but he had no doubt in his mind that they'd be back.   
  
*******   
  
12:00 Sunday afternoon, Hope and Trinity got ready to head to Angel's office.   
"I can't believe, after all that, we're going back there," sighed Hope, pulling a brush through her rich dark tresses and then pinning some of them back.   
"Yeah, well,"muttered Trinity, "it's time Faith got a taste of luxury without the strings."   
"Agreed," said hope with a cheerful smile. Trinity studied herself in the mirror a minute…   
"Nah," she finally said more to herself than her sister, "not in the mood to fight with my hair today…"   
"All right, then let's go," said Hope, "No sense in taking two cars, so do we take yours or mine?"   
"I think it comes down to, do you feel like driving?"   
"Ugh…hell no,"replied Hope, "I spent two and a half hours in a trance last night forming that spell. I'm so drained what I *actually* feel like doing is going back to bed and sleeping for another twelve hours…" Trinity nodded   
"Then my car it is,"she said, "can't have you blacking out at the wheel and killing us *both*…"   
"Thank you,"said Hope, "your confidence in me is overwhelming," Trinity smiled.   
"Let's just go, okay?" Hope nodded and the two of them headed out the door for the garage where their cars were parked.   
  
*******   
  
Faith emerged from Angel's suite into the office to find Angel, Cordelia and Wesley all there, almost as if they'd been waiting for her.   
"Uh, hi guys," she said, "don't tell me…You've all decided that I go back to jail haven't you…Fair enough…"   
"Actually,"said Wesley surprising them all, "we've decided that it's *your* decision. You determine what it is your are going to do and then we're take it from there…" Faith's gaze shifted from Wesley, to Cordelia and finally to Angel.   
"Really?" asked Faith, "I mean, you're not gonna make me go back?"   
"Not if you don't want to,' said Angel. For a minute, something that resembled relief lit up Faith's eyes, but it faded just as quickly.   
"What about the cops?" she asked.   
"No worries there," said a familiar voice suddenly. The four all looked toward the door to see Hope and Trinity standing there in the doorway.   
"We took care of it already," said Trinity. The four of them, Wesley, Cordelia, Angel, and especially Faith, all looked stunned.   
"What?" said Faith, "When?"   
"How?" demanded Angel.   
"Why?" asked Faith again. The twins exchanged glances.   
"Last night, the two of us worked together. I hacked into the police department's criminal files and altered Faith's records while Hope cast a coercion spell that made anyone in authoritative positions, such as police officers, forget that they were after you and believe that you served your time and were released…"   
"As for why,"continued Hope, "A) we did it because our Aunt Vivian felt bad that we had to be separated and asked us to do it in order to make it up to you and B) because even if we've been separated for God knows how long, you're still our sister…I guess life dealt you a pretty shitty hand didn't it?" Faith smiled a bit bitterly when she saw that Hope was smiling at her, not with pity or sympathy, but something else that Faith couldn't quite put her finger on…understanding maybe?   
"Anyway,"continued Trinity picking up where Hope had left off, "We thought that since you're now free to walk the streets without worrying whether or not the cops will pick you up, we thought we could spend a day on the town…" Trinity and Hope both grinned   
"We thought we could go for lunch at a nice restaurant and Aunt Vee suggested we go shopping. Buy you whatever you want, clothes, CD player, a cell phone, a car…and we could also take a look at things for if and when you get your own apartment -"   
"Whoa, wait a minute, did you say a car?"   
"Sure," said Trinity, "everyone needs a car, especially in this city…Although it won't much help the air…but, no, let's not get into that…" Hope chuckled softly at Trinity's words.   
"So, Angel, how about it?" asked Hope, "mind if we steal our sis for a while?"   
"Actually," said Trinity, "we don't care…" With that Hope and Trinity both vanished out the door. Faith hesitated a moment.   
"I'll uh, see ya later Angel," said Faith just before Hope poked her head back in the door and grabbed Faith by the wrist and pulled her out the door.   
"Come on, hon," she said, "our reservation's for one."   
The three of them hopped into Trinity's car.   
"Hope,"said Faith once they were on the road, "I didn't want to say anything, but…you look like hell." Hope turned around in her seat to look at Faith who was sitting in the back seat.   
"Thanks, sweety, love ya too," Hope quipped.   
"No, I just mean, you look like you haven't slept in ages…" Hope pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.   
"You noticed, hey?" she said after a moment. She smiled wanly, "Well, I might as well tell you. I spent more than two hours in a trance last night casting that spell…"   
"You look like you could use some more sleep…" stated Faith.   
"You're right, I probably could, that's why Trin is driving and not me, but I'll live…"replied Hope.   
They parked outside the restaurant. It wasn't as expensive or as formal as the one Trinity and Hope had had a reservation at on Friday night, but it was still just as nice. The three headed inside and Hope waited with Faith while Trinity went up to confirm their reservation. Faith glanced around.   
"Wow," she said as she did, "this place is swank."   
"What, you've never been to a place like this before?" asked Hope. Faith shook her head.   
"Never could afford it…" she stated matter-of- factly, "Obviously I never realized what I was missing…" Hope smiled.   
"Oh well, "she said to Faith, "now you *will* know what you were missing…That's what this is all about, right?" That was when Trinity returned to let them know that their table was just being set up and then they'd be able to sit.   
"Thank God," muttered Faith, "I'm starved." Hope and Trinity exchanged smiled and muttered,   
"Figures," just as the waiter appeared to lead them to their table.   
"God," said Faith when they were all finished eating and Hope and Trinity were working out how much the two of them each had to pay, since they were splitting the bill. "I haven't eaten like that since I can remember."   
"Welcome to the high life, "said Hope, "I hope you enjoy it."   
"We should head to the car dealership next," stated Trinity as they all hopped into her car.   
"Sounds good," agreed Faith.   
"So are we all agreed?…Hope?"   
"Mmm hmm,"assented Hope as her sister started the car, "We should get you a convertible, Faith."   
"Yeah, a black one, " said Trinity, quickly agreeing with her sister. Faith let a smile cross her face.   
"This is going to kick ass," she cried.   
"Ah, the life of the rich," said Trinity.   
"We all want it, we all dream of it, but…" Hope's voice trailed off. Faith looked over at her green-eyes sister curiously when she didn't finish what she had been about to say…   
"What?" asked Faith, "Hope, what were you about to say?"   
"Hmm?" Hope turned to look at Faith, "oh, nothing," she said, "I just lost my train of thought, that's all…" Faith found it strange, but didn't reply to her sister.   
Faith walked around the car for about the fifth time. It was *perfect*, and her sisters agreed. It was of course her favourite colour, black. A convertible dodge viper, maybe one of the most expensive sports cars she'd ever heard of, and of course, one she had never even dared to dream that she herself would ever own.   
"So," said Trinity, "what do you think?"   
"My, *God*," said Faith for about the tenth time, "are you two sure about this? I mean, it's *perfect*…It has air-conditioning, power…everything, a CD player -"   
"Then *get* it," insisted Trinity, "price doesn't matter at all…" Faith walked around the car yet again.   
"But it's so fucking *expensive*," she replied.   
"And our aunt is fucking *rich*," persisted Hope, "She's paying for it, and it was her idea…Really, don't worry about it…Price isn't an issue."   
"And if I were you, Faith, hon, I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth…" agreed Trinity. Faith looked from her sisters to the car and back to her sisters, her philosophy 'Want…take…have' echoing in her head. These two could live that way, *without* breaking the law. They saw something they wanted and they bought it, simple as that…Faith then grinned.   
"Okay," she said, "since our aunt is paying…"   
"Excellent," said the salesman, "shall we all go work out a deal on the car?"   
"No," said Hope   
"We'll pay all up front," continued Trinity   
"What?" demanded the salesman in disbelief.   
"You've gotta be joking!" cried Faith.   
"I don't think you understand what you mean," continued the salesman, "Do you realize just how much money that car is worth?"   
"Yes," said Trinity," and right now I feel I should let you know that out aunt is a multibillionaire and she's still raking in the cash…She intended for our sister here to get this car today, paid in full…"   
"Now," continued Hope holding the check out to the salesman, "I would suggest you take this cheque…" The man took the cheque and looked at it, seemingly carefully counting the zeros or something. Hope then made a sound as though she was clearing her throat. The salesman looked up and she held out a hand.   
"The keys," she said and he then handed her the keys to the car. Hope then gave the keys to Faith. Faith looked ecstatic.   
"I'm going to drive with Faith a while, okay, Trin?"   
"Yup," replied Trinity, "go ahead," Hope then turned to her other sister.   
"I hope you plan to drive safely…I plan to live past this day, uh…if that's okay with you…" Faith made a face, but couldn't hide her amusement.   
"Don't worry, Hopey, I didn't get my driver licence by being reckless…" Hope quirked an eyebrow at her sister…   
"Interesting choice of words, especially coming from you, sis," she said, but hopped into the passenger seat next to her sister nonetheless.   
"So," said Faith once her sister was in the car, "Where do you want to go next?"   
"It's up to you," replied Hope.   
"Okay…" said Faith as she considered. Hope pulled out her cell in order to call Trinity in order to let her know where Faith wanted to head next as soon as she'd made her decision.   
Faith and Hope drove back to the apartment. Faith pulled up the car and Hope hopped out, but didn't head in right away. In stead, she turned back to Faith.   
"You should come in with me," she said. It was more of a command than an invitation. Faith looked at her sister a moment indecisively. It was getting late, not that it mattered that much, but that was usually when Angel dealt with the demons that dwelled in the City of Angels and her, being a Slayer, was the perfect person to help him out. She looked up at her sister and realized she was already headed toward the front doors of the hotel. She turned back a moment.   
"Well, are you coming or not?" Hope demanded. Faith hesitated only a moment longer and then climbed out of her car and hurried after her sister.   
"Hey!" The two stopped when they heard a voice. They looked to see Trinity hurrying toward them.   
"What is it about us always arriving at nearly the exact same time?" Hope wondered aloud to Trinity. Trinity just smiled. The two of them knew the answer to that and that was all that mattered.   
"Come on," said Hope to Faith grabbing her sister by the wrist and pulling her toward the hotel entrance.   
The two took Faith up to their penthouse suite. Trinity pulled out her key-card in order to open the door. Faith followed her sisters inside and glanced around. The beautiful suite was a far cry from the seedy motel rooms she was used to. She also noted that there was instrumental music playing. She stopped to listen a moment and then spoke.   
"What is that?" she asked. Her two sisters turned to look at her.   
"Oh, sorry," said Hope, realizing she meant the music, "I forgot that you're probably not much of a big classical type of person…" She gestured subtlely, almost absently with her hand and the music stopped.   
"No," said Faith, "I mean, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually think it's kinda nice. All I wanted to know was what it is?"   
"It's 'Canon in D' by Pachable," stated Trinity.   
"Oh…" Hope smiled and flicked her wrist, turning the music back on…   
"W - if you don't mind," she said, pretty much addressing both her sisters. The two both gave dismissive gestures, showing that they didn't care either way. Hope then headed toward the kitchen.   
"I'm going to put on some tea…Faith you want?"   
"Uh…sure," replied Faith, although she wasn't *really* one for those kinds of drinks.   
"Trin?"   
"What? Oh, yeah, sure, thanks…" Hope smiled.   
"Okay…What kind do you guys want?"   
"Blackberry…" Trinity called from the sitting room.   
"What ya got?" Faith asked. Hope opened up a cupboard and looked at what they had.   
"Uh, let's see…We've got mint, blackberry, camomile, raspberry, regular…and…yeah, that's it."   
"I'll just go with the mint," stated Faith. Hope nodded and pulled out a back each of mint, blackberry and camomile and three mugs. She plugged in the kettle and then returned to the sitting room.   
"You still haven't told me," Faith said suddenly out of the blue. The sorceresses exchanged glances.   
"Told you what?" asked Hope. Faith looked at her sister carefully, trying to see if she were trying to deceive her, but really all she could see was a certain level of confusion.   
"Well…the two of you have to be witches or something to be able to do what I saw you two do…You took down demons that no normal human could possibly hope to escape alive…and while we were at Angel's, you showed that you had the ability to read minds and some how out of nowhere you brought out a lap top…You told me you'd explain to me how you did it…"   
"Well," started Trinity, "we do have magical gifts, but we aren't witches…"   
"We're sorceresses…Have you heard of the lost clans?" asked Hope. Faith shook her head.   
"There are three clans that compose the lost clans…" explained Trinity as Hope slipped back into the kitchenette to finish making the tea.   
"They're known as the Fae, the Sidhe and the nameless clan…"   
"What does this have to do with anything?" demanded Faith.   
"Would you just listen -"   
"We're getting to that,"said Hope reappearing from the kitchen with a tray holding mugs of tea and other things on it. She placed it on the table and then looked at Faith.   
"The people of the lost clans have natural gifts for performing magick and sorcery…and the potential always breeds true…"   
"Okay, so what does that mean?" demanded Faith.   
"Basically…that anyone who comes from a line that originated from one of the lost clans is at *least* born with magical potential."   
"Well…not anyone," Hope corrected, "but most…"   
"And in out line every, oh…1000 years, give or take a century, the women of the Williams line are born with extraordinary potential…" said Trinity.   
"What kinda potential?"   
"Well, there are seven levels of ability that the clans use to rate magical strength…Student, novice, master, high-master, adept, master-adept and high-adept…Most witches reach about master, *maybe* high-master status. The most powerful a normal sorcerer gets is perhaps adept status, some master-adept…The exceptional ones that are usually only born once every several hundred years are normally the only sorcerers to achieve high-adept status…"   
"And you two are…" Faith stopped; what she had been about to ask was clearly obvious. She hadn't expected them to have that much power.   
"We have the potential," affirmed Trinity.   
"The Williams sorceresses are also under the protection and guidance of a group of elders who dwell on the Astral Plane," said Hope, "Basically it's an insurance that we can't greatly abuse our gifts…but in return we have to protect the world from evil spirits of the Astral…" Faith felt stunned a moment…Her sisters were definitely different from her in the way they grew up, but they had at least one thing in common…a worldly duty that, in the end, they couldn't escape.   
Trinity took the empty mugs into the kitchenette and placed them in the sink to be washed in the morning…No point in putting them in the small dishwasher…it was just easier to wash them by hand.   
"It's getting late,"she called from the other room.   
"Yeah, it is," agreed Hope glancing at her watch, "We've been sitting and just talking for quite a while." The three of them had ordered room service and simply sat and talked. None of them had *really* revealed any of the most intimate details of their lives. They were working up to that…and the sorceresses had revealed quite a bit just about their gifts. It was hard to believe just how late it had gotten.   
"I guess I should get going then,' Faith stated heading toward the door.   
"No you don't," said Hope, "our aunt set us up in this place and there's a third bedroom, and we assume that it's for you…" Hope smiled when Faith's mouth actually dropped open, "Oh, come on," she said, "close your mouth before a bug flies into it…" Faith closed her mouth, but the stunned look remained on her face. Hope and Trinity both chucked at the look on her face.   
"Come on," said Trinity gesturing for Faith to follow her. Faith followed her sister to a door, which Trinity opened and headed inside, Faith and Hope following. It was an awesome room. It was white, but it was highlighted with again, Faith's favourite colour, black. The bed was a four-post curtained bed, similar to the one that Ebenezer Scrooge had owned in those old TV versions of 'A Christmas Carol'. There was a phone on the bedside table, her own personal TV, a balcony and that was just a few things among may others.   
"Wait…what about my things?" she demanded suddenly, "they're still at Angel's." Trinity shook her head and picked up a ragged pack from a char near the door, tossing it to her sister.   
"I took the liberty of driving over to Angel's Investigations and picking up your things for you…" Once again Faith was taken aback.   
"We tend to be very presumptions…Don't worry, you'll learn to love us…"said Hope, patting her sister on the shoulder.   
"We'll leave you to get yourself settled in," said Trinity, "Pleasant dreams…" The two exited the room, leaving Faith to herself as she turned a 360°, the surprise finally beginning to wear off. The day had just been one surprise after another. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever expected her aunt, or her sisters even, to be *this* generous. No one, with the exception of mayor Wilkins, had ever shown her that much kindness…and even then, Wilkins had had her working for him…Now, she had a brand-spanking-new car on which she didn't have to worry about making any payments, and a swanky penthouse suite, among other things. If anyone had told her that any of what had happened, just over the past few days, would happen, she probably would have laughed in their face and told them that they needed serious professional help, after all, who would waste their money on her?…but here she was…She even recalled one of her sisters mentioning that their aunt had gone down to the bank to check Faith's account and had transferred a fair sum of money into it.   
'Wow,' Faith thought as she turned a second 360°, 'I can't believe this…' It had come as a surprise to her that her sisters really *did* care, despite the wealth they possessed and the fact that she had grown up with very little, always living from one day to the next, fighting and/or eluding demons and, later on, the cops. They obviously were aware of what she'd done, but that didn't seem to phase them one bit. Here they were, totally willing to welcome her back into their lives unquestioningly after God knew how many years… It was a huge, yet pleasant shock, indeed.   
  
Faith snapped awake. She glanced around her surroundings feeling a bit disoriented, but then the memories of the prior day's events came flooding back. She was with her sisters in their penthouse. She sat up wondering what had woken her. She thought she heard noises coming from the sitting room, and now she could hear voices. She decided to check things out, so she climbed sluggishly out of her bed and headed for the door. She opened it slowly no wanting to risk meeting a demon, although she had to admit that the possibility of a demon actually being in the suite was very unlikely. She headed for the sitting room and stopped when she heard voices again. It sounded like her sisters, and even though they were her sisters, she decided just to eavesdrop before letting them know she was there.   
"Hope…are you okay?" obviously it was Trinity.   
"All things considered," muttered Hope sounding a bit distracted, "You know I don't sleep well…" Faith heard Trinity sigh.   
"I don't understand why you can't just go out and get yourself some sleeping pills or something…" she said.   
"You know how I feel about that…"   
"Well, what are you going to do when you go back to school? How are you going to make it through if you aren't sleeping?"   
"That's *my* problem, Trin, not yours. Don't try to be mum…or Aunt Vee...I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," muttered Hope still in that flat, almost preoccupied voice.   
"I just don't understand how it could have been that bad…" mumbled Trinity.   
"Okay…*you* were not there, if you had been you would understand…" There was a moments pause, "Okay, Faith, quit with the lurking…"Faith froze a moment. How long had they known she was there? Well, there was no point in hiding any longer…At least there hadn't been any demons. Hope turned around on the sofa to look at her other sister with those sparkling dark-green eyes of hers. They still had a way of making Faith shiver, probably because of their unnatural colour…Of course Trinity's weren't exactly normal either. Faith decided that she'd have to ask them about that some time. Faith made her way over to the couch and flopped down next to Hope, giving bother her sisters curious looks.   
"Did we wake you?" asked Trinity. Faith shrugged   
"*Some*thing did," Faith replied, "but I don't know if it was you guys or not…"   
"Well, I'll apologize anyway…I've just been having trouble sleeping…" explained Hope.   
"Yeah, I heard," said Faith.   
"I decided to check out what was on TV, but there really isn't much to watch this late at night, so I decided to read…" She handed her book to Faith and climbed to her feet, "That was before Trin got up…" Faith studied the book and then looked over at Hope who was headed into the kitchenette.   
"Edgar Allen Poe?" Faith asked.   
"Uh, huh, surprised?" Hope poured herself a glass of water, "Want anything?"   
"Uh, water, I guess…"   
"Trin?" Hope looked over toward her other sister.   
"Nah, I'm going back to bed…"Trinity then disappeared into her room…   
"So, what were we talking about?" Hope asked returning to the sitting room and handing a glass of water to Faith and then sitting down next to her on the sofa.   
"Your book…I just never imagined you to be the sort to enjoy stuff by Poe…I mean, isn't his stuff kind…well, dark?" Hope shrugged.   
"I guess…but it's intelligent reading too…That's why I like it…That and it also helps me to clear my head…"   
"What d'ya mean?"   
"Well, you see, I have a hard time sleeping…I have…nightmares sometimes…"   
'Huh…sounds familiar,' Faith thought, while at the same time wondering what a person like Hope could have nightmares about.   
"It sort of goes back to when I was about thirteen," explained Hope almost as though she'd read Faith's mind. Faith decided that she wouldn't have been at all surprised if that was exactly the case, "Trin and I had to battle a spirit, but because it had itself rooted in the Astral Plane, we had to go into the Astral to stop it and while I was banishing it, it sort of…well, grabbed me I guess is the best way to put it, just as the 'gate' was closing and I nearly got trapped in the abyss…It wasn't pleasant, I'll tell you that. The Astral Abyss is like a great void, without sense, without feeling…Well you have to experience to really understand, but I still consider it worse than death, worse than hell, to be trapped there…" Faith nodded, but couldn't think of anyway to reply. Hope exhaled loudly, although it wasn't really a sigh.   
"You know," she said, stifling a yawn and glancing at the wall clock, "it's later than I thought, I'm going back to bed…I'll see ya in the morning." With that said, Hope climbed to her feet and headed back toward her room.   
"Night,"Faith called after her sister. After the door closed, Faith sighed and glanced around, trying to think of something to do, seeing as she wasn't at all tired now. Finally, her eyes fell on Hope's book.   
'Hmm,' she thought to herself as she picked it up from the coffee table. She simply stared at it a moment or two, curious as to what made the tales so interesting to her sister, considering attempting to read just one. However, after a while longer, she returned it to the table and snatched up the TV remote and flicked on the TV instead and began   
channel surfing. Maybe she'd try picking up the book some other time, but not tonight.   
  
*******   
  
It was still early when Trinity woke up. Still, brilliant sunlight flooded her room through the large window. She glanced at her clock. The time was only 8:30am. Trinity groaned and rolled over as she pulled the blankets up over her head. She layed there for a long time, simply thinking…running over in her head what she planned on doing that day. There was that job internship she'd been considering a while…Perhaps she should go check it out…Maybe she'd take a little shopping trip…hmm…Maybe she'd invite Faith…Yeah, why not, they were sisters after all…they were probably going to be room mates for a while…Of course their was always the possibility that Hope might have plans…No, that wasn't too likely. Hope tended to be Miss Spontaneous, rarely the kind to make plans more than two hours in advance…Just the same, three was always a crowd. Trinity sighed and rolled onto her back. She pushed the covers down from her face and stared blankly at the ceiling a minute and then sat up.   
"Ugh…to hell with this," she muttered and climbed out of bed, dressing before heading out of her room toward the kitchenette in order to put on some coffee.   
  
*******   
  
Faith woke to the aroma of coffee wafting through the air. She didn't move right away, however, thoroughly enjoying the comfort of being in a king-sized bed and knowing that it wasn't some seedy motel she was staying in, but finally the scent of coffee was too overpowering and she made up her mind to get up and see who else was up. She threw on some cloths and headed down the hall toward the sitting room and/or the kitchenette. There in the kitchenette, pouring herself a mug of coffee was…well one of her sisters.   
"I see you're an early riser," she stated to Faith as she poured a second mug and turned around to hand it to Faith. Faith immediately recognized Trinity's dark twilight-blue eyes.   
"Where's Hope?" Faith asked.   
"In bed," replied Trinity, "she's a night owl and not an early riser. How'd you sleep?" Faith shrugged.   
"Not bad," she replied. Trinity nodded.   
"Good," she said before taking a gulp of coffee. "So," she started a minute or so later, "what are you planning on doing today, Faith?" Faith shrugged.   
"Dunno," replied Faith, "I thought I'd maybe go check out Angle's place or…What about you?"   
"Oh…well…I had a few things in my mind. I plan on doing some shopping today, but first there's a job internship that I want to check out…" Faith nodded absently, a thoughtful expression on her face, "You should come," Trinity then said. Faith's eyebrows rose almost involuntarily at her sister's words.   
"What…why?" demanded Faith.   
"Well, I suppose because you're going to have to get a job eventually."   
"A job…why am I going to need a job…I thought our Aunt Vivian was supporting us."   
"She is, but not indefinitely," Trinity told her sister, "She expects us to all go to university or, failing that, for us to get a job, if only part time…"   
"I *knew* it," Faith hissed, "I don't know how I did, but I *knew* this was all too good to be true. If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that nothing comes free."   
"Faith, don't be ridiculous," snapped Trinity, "you can't go through life without a job." Faith snorted.   
"I've got on fine for nearly eighteen years without a job…"   
"Faith, why are you acting so stupid…Why are you getting your back up about all this?" demanded Trinity.   
"So, I'm stupid, am I?" Faith shot back, "You know what, fuck this… I may not have gone to some fancy, expensive private school like you probably did, but I know the streets and that's good enough for me…and you know what else, I *don't* need your charity or Aunt Vivian's…Ugh, I gotta get out of here…" Faith was just heading toward the front door when Hope appeared.   
"Faith?" she said, looking askance at both her sisters. Faith shot a quick glance over her shoulder at Hope before pulling the door open and heading toward the elevator.   
  
*******   
  
Hope watched as Faith left, slamming the door behind herself, and then turned her gaze to Trinity.   
"Okay…what the hell what that all about?" she demanded.   
"It was an over reaction on her part," explained Trinity, "I told her I was planning on checking out a job, and when I invited her to come, she flipped…" Hope arched her eyebrows at her sister.   
"Why did you invite her?"   
"Why does it matter?" The look Hope gave her sister told Trinity that she didn't care whether or not it mattered, just that she intended to find out what *exactly* it was that happened. Trinity rolled her eyes.   
"Well…you know that Aunt Vee doesn't agree with us just doing whatever and spending our money frivolously…"   
"Yeah…so…"   
"Well, I just thought that it would be good for her to consider her options or…" Hope gave her another angry look. It wasn't very often that Hope flew into a rage, but her formidable anger combined with her magical gifts was a dangerous combination. Then there was that gift of empathy…both to ability to sense emotions and project them…and that complicated things all the more…   
"I can't believe you," Hope finally snarled… She wasn't the type to explode or throw a tantrum…Unlike most people, whose anger was almost like a white hot flame that clouded judgment and made them irrational, Hope's was more like an ice-cold rage that filled her and made her mind even more clear than when she was in her usual good mood. Trinity opened her mouth to say something, but Hope didn't give her the chance.   
"What it *wrong* with you? We just discovered her a little over three days ago, she's only been with *us* for a day or so. She doesn't need to start considering job options yet." Hope sighed and ran her hands through her dark hair. She closed her eyes, obviously thinking about what they were going to do.   
"Look," Trinity snapped, finally feeling her own anger beginning to reach its breaking point, "I wanted to take her with me so that we could go shopping after, okay." Hope was silent a few moments.   
"All right, my bad" she finally said, "I'll go see if I can find her…You stay here in case she comes back…I'm sure that if she decided to skip town that she'll want to come back for her things first" Hope turned away toward the front door.   
"Wait a minute," protested Trinity, "why are *you* going?"   
"Uh…because *you're* the one that set her off and the way she is I doubt that she'll want to have anything to do with you at the moment…" Trinity quirked a brow, but took the hint and let Hope go.   
  
*******   
  
Faith drove around the city, still seething. It seemed kind of stupid to be so angry, but she felt as though they'd played her, making her think she could stop worrying so much about financial problems, but no, as soon as she was beginning to feel that she may just fit in, one of them had to drop news on her that she had to get a job because their aunt wouldn't support them forever…The fact that she'd left her things back at the hotel only made her even more upset. If she decided to take off, head to another city or something, she'd have to face off against her sisters again in order to get her stuff. She couldn't believe that she'd do something so stupid. Ah, well…no big… she had some money, courtesy of her aunt, she could deal…   
  
*******   
  
Hope found herself at a park halfway across town. She'd been searching for Faith all day with no sign of her sister…Of course she couldn't forget that L.A. was a large city, a huge city in point of fact, and she had to admit to herself that finding Faith would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Hope tightened her hands around the steering wheel of her car in frustration, until her knuckles turned white. She then entwined her fingers in her hair trying to figure out what she was going to do. Finally, with a heavy sigh, she climbed out of her car, deciding it was about time she began her search on foot. It was getting late and she didn't exactly relish the idea of wandering the streets of L.A. after dark, hell, she had never actually liked the idea of walking the streets of *Vancouver* after dark…Areas like Surrey and East Van were *not* places to be hanging around after dark. The events of the previous Friday night had not improved matters at all, and now here she was, hunting down her sister with dusk only a few hours off.   
"God damn it all to hell,"she cursed under her breath as she wandered down the street, hoping against hope that Faith hadn't simply decided to hell with it all and left even without the belongings she'd left back at the hotel.   
  
*******  
  
Faith walked the streets hungry for some action…Where the hell were all the demons? All she wanted at the moment was to kick the hell out of something, demon, vampire…whatever…A couple minutes later, her wish was granted. A pack of vamps spotted her and headed in her direction.   
'Nice, just what I need,' she thought to herself.   
"Well, well, what have we here?" sneered a female vamp, grinning to display her fangs.   
"You shouldn't be wandering the streets so late at night little girl," jeered another.   
"Thanks for the advise, I'll think about that next time," replied Faith as she slowly pulled out a stake, never taking her eyes off of the group.   
"You lookin' for trouble?" said another, not yet noticing Faith's stake.   
"You bet," replied Faith holding up her weapon, "I'm glad I found some."   
  
*******   
  
"God damnit…I can't believe this," Hope muttered to herself as she wandered down the street, "Ooh, if I don't find Faith, then I know a certain blue-eyed twin who's going to get it…and if I *do* find Faith, then I am going to kill *her* myself if she isn't already dead…" She had just finished this thought when she heard what sounded very much like fighting. She quickly headed in the direction the sound was coming from and indeed found Faith fighting a pack of close to seven vampires. She was concentrating mainly on two and so didn't see the third that was creeping up behind her.   
"Faith!" Hope yelled and flicked her wrist sending the stunned vamp into a pile of wooden crates, where a sharp piece of wood pierced its back and found its heard. Faith glanced toward Hope's direction.   
"Hope? What are you doing here?" she demanded.   
"Saving *you* it looks like," Hope snapped, manifestiang herself a bow and knocking three arrows. The arrows were let loose and each found their intended target. Three vampires turned to dust.   
"Wow…nice one, Hope," Faith said.   
"What can I say…I have perfect aim…"   
"And you're modest too…" Hope smiled, but it quickly faded and she grew serious.   
"Faith…I've been looking for you all day…What happened with Trin…well, she wasn't trying to piss you off…She was just trying to help…kind of… Would you give the two of us a second chance? Honestly, we weren't trying to keep anything from you…I just thought it a good idea to wait…you know…until you'd gotten used to the whole situation and were ready to worry about greater responsibilities…Trinity's usually more tactful than that… I think she's going through something psycological that's messing up her judgement. Normally I would have thought that she would have the same ideas as I did…It just goes to show that identical sisters who grew up together for nearly eighteen years *don't* always judge each other correctly…" Faith scrutinized Hope with a skeptical eye…When she didn't answer Hope continued.   
"Look…I realize that we probably don't have a whole lot in common…I grew up with wealth and you grew up with…well, a hell of a lot less…I'm probably a lot softer than you are…Luxury tends to do that to you…make you soft…but, well that doesn't change anything, you're still my sis and if I had to make a choice between you and wealth, I'd choose you, because family is more important than things… well at least that's what I believe…" Hope shrugged, "and I'm done with my ramble…What do you say, Faith. Give your wealthy, stuck-up sisters a second chance?" Faith smiled.   
"Well I wouldn't exactly call you stuck-up -" she started, but stopped when she spotted another vamp…how the hell had she missed it?…sneaking up on Hope.   
"Hope, behind you," she warned, but it was too late. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Hope turned just in time to be lifted off her feet and thrown backwards into a wall by the vamp. Her head hit the bricks with a sickening crack and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.   
"You fucking son of a bitch!" shrieked Faith, just as even more bloodsuckers appeared out of the shadows…'damn it,' she thought. She glanced over at her sister…For all her infinite power, it sure was useless if she was caught completely off guard, and she didn't have the whole slayer healing thing going on either…'She'd just better be all right,' Faith thought, 'or I'll make someone pay…I don't know who and I don't care, bit I will…' The first vamp to meet the business end of Faith's stake was indeed the very same one who had attacked Hope…and two more quickly followed, but there were still more coming…There had to be a nest or something near by…Faith would have to let Angel know about that as soon as she had the chance. She was tightly engaged with another bloodsucker when she saw one going right for Hope. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' It didn't look too good for Hope, when the vamp abruptly stopped dead and then was miraculously dusted by a flying stake.   
"Fucking bastard from hell," hissed a low voice.   
"Trinity," Faith said, relieved, "what took ya?"   
"I had to fucking *find* you," Trinity replied, taking out two more vamps with a mix of magic and the usual means of killing the undead. With the work of the two sisters combined, it only took a matter of minutes to turn the remaining bloodsuckers into so much dust. They then hurried over to Hope. Faith pulled her unconscious sister away from the wall and saw blood oozing from a wound in the back of her head.   
"Shit!" Faith cursed.   
"Is she all right?" asked Trinity   
"I'm not sure, I-"   
"Let me see," commanded Trinity, "I'm a med student, lucky for Hope." Trinity took a few moments to carefully study Hope's wound. Finally she sighed and looked up at Faith, "We need to get her to a hospital," she stated calmly.   
"What, are you crazy? We can't take her to a hospital, what are we supposed to tell the doctors?" demanded Faith.   
"It's simple, we'll tell them that she was mugged and we were able to chase the guy off before she was too badly hurt."   
"But then they'll get the police involved. What are we supposed to tell them?"   
"That we were unable to see his face before he ran off."   
"It's a bad idea," snapped Faith, "there has to be something better…"   
"She needs a CT scan…She could have internal hemorrhaging, or -"   
"Can't *you* do something? You're a sorceress…can't you heal her or something?"   
"Well…yes, I have the healing gift, but -"   
"There shouldn't be a but!" yelled Faith.   
"But," continued Trinity as if Faith hadn't said anything, "it takes a lot of energy to heal a wound like this, and it could be dealt with easily with much more…mundane means…"   
"No!!!" yelled Faith, "doctors can't always do something…and what if they need to test her blood or something…"   
"One word, Faith…genetics," replied Trinity with the same amount of calm. Faith was fighting a loosing argument.   
"Please," she finally pleaded, "please don't take her to the hospital. Please, just heal her and leave the doctors out of this…and the police…We'd still have to give them some sort of description…" Trinity looked annoyed to no end. She rolled her eyes in irritated frustration.   
"Fine," she growled…" but this is the only time, Faith. Next time this happens to any of us, it's to the hospital…you get?" Faith nodded earnestly, and then helped Trinity get their sister to into the car and back to the hotel.   
  
*******   
  
They managed to get Hope back to the hotel and to the penthouse with little fuss. Thankfully, the green-eyed sorceress had had the courtesy to come to before they reached the hotel and so they didn't have to carry her up. Trinity had then healed the worst of Hope's injuries, despite her better judgment. She'd stopped the internal bleeding and closed up the wound and partially knitted the bone back together…The rest would heal in time, though Trinity would help out a little.   
"Well, that's about all I can do right about now without passing out," Trinity stated, "You should be fine , but I don't doubt that you'll be suffering from double vision for a few days…"   
"Great…now could you please get me some aceteminaphin." Hope muttered. Faith gave her sister an almost surprised look.   
"Honey…those are illegal in the States," Trinity said in a low voice.   
"Right…I forgot…then could you get me a couple of tylenol 3's… or maybe five?" Trinity nodded and Hope, who was laying on the couch, covered her face with a pillow…"God, there has to be something that'll make a headache the size of both North *and* South America combined go away," she muttered. Faith, who was sitting at the end of the couch at her sister's feet, had to smile slightly. Hope could sure be whiny when she was in pain.   
"Feeling any better?" Faith asked   
"I'm fine…or will be as soon as this killer headache goes away and I can see straight," came Hope's muffled voice through the pillow.   
"God," muttered Faith, "I'm gonna have to give you a few pointers on self defence."   
"Oh…not you too," groaned Hope pulling the pillow away from her face and opening a dark jade eye to regard her sister."So," she said,"does this mean you plan to stick around a while longer?" Faith looked as though she was thinking it over.   
"I think I might," she replied.   
"Good…I don't want to have to go hunting you down again…It's bad for the health of my person," replied Hope fingering the wound on the back of her head. Faith chuckled. Well, things seemed pretty much back on track…and how could she give up a place like the one they were staying at? Oh, and of course there were her sisters. She finally got that leaving them wouldn't be that easy…She'd never really had someone who cared enough about her to give up all they had… Of course, Hope's words were just that…words, but Faith found it hard to believe she was lying…It didn't matter anyway…How could she give up two sisters and a shit load of money…well maybe she could give up the money…She had no doubt that the argument she'd had with Trinity was just one of many, but thankfully there was Hope to be their mediator…Maybe she could learn to like the arrangements after all… There was one thing that she knew for certain, though, things were going to be a lot more interesting from there on it…and she was looking forward to every second of it. 


End file.
